


Tattoo love

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M, Piercings, Tattooed Ben, Tattoos, With pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And who is this man?” His tattoo artist, Jules, asked him as he transferred the image onto Ben's chest, slowly moving the paper away until the outline appeared, blue on a patch of white skin, surrounded by color. <br/>“My one and only.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo love

**Author's Note:**

> because i ducking love tattoos

 “Love?” Ben whispered into the darkness of their bedroom and smiled when a soft “Mhh?” came from the person cuddled into his chest.

“I am getting my sleeve touched up tomorrow.”

“Anything new?”

“Na, but my wildflowers are looking a bit sad around the edge.” Mike lifted his head and bumped their noses together.

“One day I will join you.” He said and traced a finger over Ben's chest, lining the butterfly there.

“You never have to.” Ben kissed him and smiled.

“But I want to.”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

“And who is this man?” His tattoo artist, Jules, asked him as he transferred the image onto Ben's chest, slowly moving the paper away until the outline appeared, blue on a patch of white skin, surrounded by color.

“My one and only.” Ben answered and looked down at the outlines of his new motive, wanting to touch it but knew he shouldn’t fuck the lines up.

“Perfect.” He whispered and nodded at Jules who started the machine which buzzed away happily.

“If that’s so.” Jules laughed and began to put color under Ben's skin, with that lovely buzzing Ben got used to early and quickly.

Ben closed his eyes and thought about Mike, how he liked to trace the ink under his skin along with his soft fingers after sex, until he went limb and blissfully asleep at Ben’s side, back or front.

He was so used to the feeling of needles going over and over into his skin, that he was on the brink of falling asleep, only kept awake by the chit chat he had with Jules going, until even that died down.

“You need your sleeve touched up too?”Jules asked as he took a quick break, taking a sip from his water bottle.

“Yeah. Need some more color in the wildflower area.” Ben murmured, sleepily and showed Jules the piece that needed a touch up.

“Okay. Still lilac or another color?” He asked as he went back and the buzzing started once more.

“Go with blue and yellow.” Ben commented and shut his eyes again, smiling to himself.

One day his sleeve would end up being one big blob of color.

Hours later, Ben stood on the street, plastic wrapped around his arm and chest and a few hundred pounds lighter. But it was worth it.

Walking into the studio where Mike was perched over a computer with headphones on his head and the rest of the crew spread over the whole ground floor of the building, Ben had to bite his lips, and so played with his lip ring, to hold himself back from storming up to Mike to show him his new colors under his skin.

Instead, he walked up to him and pressed a quick kiss to his messy hairs, earning a brilliant smile from Mike who pulled him closer to give him a deep kiss before settling back in front of the screen. Ben walked further into the studio, leaving his stuff on his place and then he went to the kitchen to start the ideas his mind came up with while getting inked, grinning at the combination.

* * *

 

Coming up behind him, Mike leaned into his back, letting Ben take most of his weight as his boyfriend went boneless against him.

“Hey, love.” Ben murmured and turned his head to collect a quick kiss before he was back stirring the vegetables in the pan.

“Mhhhmmm.” Mike hummed and cuddled closer, putting his arms around Ben's front, squeezing him slightly.

“I hadn't had time to look at the new stuff.” Mike said into Ben’s shoulder playing with the fraying piece of plastic that had loosened during the work Ben did. Ben smiled, dipping his head slightly.

“I will show you tonight, okay? I really don’t want to strip right now.”

“Strip?” Mike peeked up and Ben could hit himself. Didn’t he want to keep it a secret until tonight during athletic sex?

“I may have gotten something new.” Ben turned the heat off and reached up to wrap his hands over Mike's, clasped around his middle.

“Where, what?” Mike asked into Ben’s ear and the chef huffed.

“It’s a surprise, okay? Later.” Mike grumbled but nodded, pressing kisses to the flowers blooming on Ben’s throat, humming an ‘ I love you’ before walking of back to his desk.

* * *

 

Mike had forgotten about the new addiction to Ben’s body, or he seemed to hide his excitement pretty good, because as they walked home, Mike only talked about the old system of video program they had and that they had to update it. Nothing more.

But boy, was Ben wrong. As soon as they stepped through the door, Mike had Ben pinned against the wall and not seconds later had Ben stripped off his shirt, grinning brightly as his eyes roomed over his exposed chest, searching something new between the many motives.

And then he gasped as he saw the newly made one, still red around the outside, gleaming with the applied cream. Mike’s hand slowly moved upwards, his fingers barley touching the new ink.

“For me?” He asked and looked at Ben with big blue eyes.

“For you.” Ben answered and closed a hand over the hovering, letting them drop to his side.

“Oh Ben.” He whispered and kissed Ben softly, so so softly that Ben felt as if he was floating. His heart ached with the feelings that Mike pressed into the lips, into his tongue, into his ever being.

Later when they lied on the hallway floor, breathless and stark naked, Mike turned his head so he could watch the new ink rise and fall with every breath Ben took.

“Thank you.” He said quietly and pressed a kiss to the skin around it. But Ben shook his head, murmuring a soft. “Don’t thank me.” Which left Mike looking puzzled.

“It's for me. To remind me that I have something so good, so precious, so amazing in my life like you. My anchor to life.” Ben told him, sliding a hand through Mike's unkempt hair with gentle movements.

“And it's for you, to let you know you will always have my heart.” He added, smiling down at Mike who worried his lip between his teeth.

“I-... I love you.” Mike said weakly and Ben's smile widened until Mike had to kiss it off his face, leaving a soft curl of lips.

“I love you too.”

Mike smiled, cuddling more into Ben’s side while he slowly drew the lines along in the air, not daring to touch the new masterpiece.

Sitting proudly over Ben’s heart was a ‘M’, made up from many tiny flowers in the most beautiful colors.

Not two months later, Mike came home with a wrapped spread over his chest, the same place Ben had it and when he peeled the plastic away, he revealed a colorful mess on his chest, only leaving a single ‘B’ of skin in the middle.

Ben couldn’t have been stopped by a thousand men as he dragged Mike to the bedroom and worshiped his lover until they were nothing but each others.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
